Memori Kematian
by Hiroyuki Naomi
Summary: Chapter 2 Update! FILOSOFI
1. Chapter 1

Sebelumnya… saya minta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya, masih ingat dengan fic vampire rated M saya yang berjudul One Blood Thousand Soul (pair IchiHitsu) di fandom Bleach dan fic Sejuta Kenangan (pair SasuSakuSaso; slight SasuHina di Naruto)-? Saya terpaksa menghapusnya, sebenarnya memang sudah berniat sejak 4 bulan lalu, jauh sebelum chapter 9 saya release.

Kenapa?

Makin lama makin abal, gak jelas, dan ceritanya melebar kemana-mana *gak tertolong lagi* serta saya gak sanggup meneruskannya. Selain itu saya juga sudah kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkannya. Mohon maaf kepada reader yang telah mengikutinya hingga chapter 9, *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan untuk yang Sejuta Kenangan, saya juga sudah kehabisan mood menulisnya. Gomen-gomen-gomen… bagi penggemar SasuSaku,

Mohon maafkan saya yang sudah dengan begitu tidak bertanggung jawabnya menghapus kedua fic tersebut.

Jadi saya menggantinya dengan yang ini, sebuah fic yang pendek dan akan saya tamatkan dalam 2 atau 3 chapter saja. Hufft… meskipun tokoh sentralnya berbeda, semoga kalian menikmatinya.

**Yap… mari kita mulai saja ceritanya, okey! Happy reading minna-san.**

**Disclaimer **

Aye… aye… Tite Kubo-san, sebenarnya saya udah bosan dengan mengucapkan kalimat "Bleach adalah milik anda, dan bukan milik gue!" Kapan Om kasih ke saya, hah?! *dilempar garpu ma Tite*

**Warning **

Sedikit bloody (maybe), T+ semi M-rated, don laik don rid *baca : ora seneng yo aja maca* translate : gak suka? Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk membaca? Klik back jika anda tidak suka*

Gaje, dan semoga saya tidak terlalu meng-OOC-kan mereka (maklum jiwa OOC udah melekat erat, gara-gara kebanyakan bikin fic humor =.=")

**.**

**.**

**~ MEMORI KEMATIAN ~**

_**-Bagian Satu : Sebuah Mimpi dan Kenyataan -**_

Pemuda beriris mata bagai musim gugur itu terdiam dengan wajah kosong. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahan agar geliginya tidak bergemeretak menahan rasa sakit akibat malaikat maut yang perlahan-lahan menarik jiwanya keluar dari raganya yang terkulai tak berdaya di atas lantai marmer putih. Matanya yang sayu dan tak bercahaya menyorotkan sebuah rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Tidak…

Ia sesungguhnya tidak sedang takut menghadapi sang maut yang kian mendekatinya, namun… ia takut akan masa depan yang terlihat suram di kedua bola matanya yang semakin meredup. Masa depan yang berupa kehidupan yang mungkin tak lagi seindah sebelumnya, dan juga meninggalkan masa lalu serta kehidupannya yang sedikit membosankan namun sangat berarti. Teman-teman, sahabatnya, ayah, saudara, dan semua yang ia sayangi.

Cahaya kehidupannya tidak lagi bersinar, muram, semakin gelap dan meredup seiring dengan malam yang semakin mencekam.

Pemuda itu mendongak, hanya untuk melihat dalam bayangan samar-samar kepada orang yang telah menyerangnya. Sebelum sang maut menjemput, setidaknya ia tidak akan mati dengan rasa penyesalan, dan suara nafasnya yang berat menyertai batuk hebatnya yang semakin mengijinkan cairan tubuhnya keluar semakin banyak.

"-kau?" ia mendesah di sela-sela nafasnya yang kian terputus-putus. "Mengapa?"

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di sudut bibir seorang pemuda yang kini tengah memegang pedang ramping di tangan kirinya, dengan senyuman kejam yang selalu ada dan mewarnai setiap langkahnya mengakhiri kehidupan manusia. Matanya yang sipit dan darah yang mengalir di bilah pedangnya, merah dan segar, semakin memberikan gambaran yang jelas tentang kepuasan yang sedang merajai hatinya.

Ia berdiri dengan angkuh, menatap dengan bengis pada pemuda berambut _orange_ yang sedang tersungkur di dekat kakinya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Satu buah kalimat mengakhiri senyumnya, tergantikan oleh wajah dingin dan tanpa emosi. Ia mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya, mengarahkan ujungnya yang runcing secara vertikal, tegak lurus dengan bumi tempatnya berpijak.

JLEB…

Sedetik kemudian, pedang itu telah menancap pada punggung pemuda yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, menembus tubuhnya dan mematri pemuda tak berdaya tersebut pada lantai marmer tempatnya terbaring bersimbah darah.

Mengantarkannya kepada sang dewa kematian yang sudah sejak lama menantinya.

**oo0O0oo**

Biiip… biip… biip…

Bunyi alarm di atas meja di sisi tempat tidur yang tak begitu luas tersebut menyentak alam mimpi seorang pemuda tinggi berambut _orange_ yang kini terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya bahwa mimpi itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah mimpi dan ia bersyukur telah kembali ke alam nyata. Dunianya… tempat ia bernafas dan hidup.

Pukul 02.00 dini hari.

Ia mendesah. Sejak seminggu yang lalu ia selalu terbangun pada malam hari karena mimpi yang sama yang selalu datang menghantui kehidupannya, dan kian detik perasaan itu semakin mencekam dirinya.

-dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali terlelap, atau ia memilih untuk kembali menghadapi _sang kematian_ yang berulang kali ingin menyeretnya ke alam lain.

Ia meraba dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak walaupun dengan sedikit cepat akibat adrenalin yang mengalir hebat dalam pembuluh nadinya. Darahnya masih mengalir pada tempatnya, dan paru-parunya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Ia membuka lebar jendela di kamarnya, membuat angin malam bertiup kencang merasuk ke dalam dan membuang kehangatan di ruang pribadinya itu, -menerbangkan gorden putih dengan sedikit ganas. Langit malam yang begitu gelap, membuat suasana hatinya yang tidak baik menjadi semakin tenggelam dalam kesunyian malam.

Sekelebat, ia melihat sesosok bayangan hitam dengan sepasang mata sipit beriris merah yang melintas di depan matanya dan sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa sinar bulan. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, mengikut ke arah sang bayangan yang kini menghilang di balik tikungan, dan sesaat kemudian, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menghela nafas, berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi karena cahaya purnama.

**oo0O0oo**

"Ichigooooooooo~!"

Pria itu hanya mendengus mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia berjalan dengan malas ke tempat duduknya, mengabaikan panggilan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Menghempaskan dirinya di kursi, ia pun menopang dagunya dan menatap ke arah halaman sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi oleh siswa yang berhamburan memasuki sekolah tempatnya belajar.

"Kau murung sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ada masalah, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo melirik dengan sudut matanya pada sang pemilik suara, dan sedetik kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya. "Tidak ada," jawabnya datar.

"Ta-tapi-" ia memohon. "Kita kan kekasih, sudah seharusnya aku mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya sedikit sedih.

"Sudahlah, Inoue. Jangan khawatirkan aku!" balas Ichigo sedikit malas.

"Kenapa?" Inoue kembali bertanya namun Ichigo hanya memalingkan mukannya. Menyerah, akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari memandang punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh dari hatinya. _'Kurosaki-kun, kau… telah berubah.'_

Ia masih terdiam dengan raut wajah terluka karena mengabaikan Inoue yang begitu peduli dengannya. Ia pun kembali terpekur dalam lamunannya dengan tatapan mata yang tampak kosong, bahkan suara bel tanda masuk yang begitu nyaring disertai suara gaduh teman-temannya yang tergesa-gesa duduk di bangku masing-masing tak ia hiraukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hmm…," sebuah suara menyapanya, sedikit menekan batinnya. "-Kurosaki Ichigo?" -dan kedua kata terakhir itu berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya, kareba merasa mengenali suara yang ia dengar itu. Suara yang setiap malam datang mengunjungi alam mimpinya.

Ia menoleh dengan cepat pada sosok itu.

"-KAU?!"

Ichigo berteriak cukup lantang. Mata musim gugurnya mendelik tak percaya saat menatap wajah yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Orang itu memegang sebuah buku yang tampak terbuka di tangan kirinya, diam dengan senyuman rubah keji yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan keringat bergulir dan jantung yang semakin terpacu.

"Aku rasa kau masih di alam mimpi, Tuan Kurosaki," ia menjawab dengan nada bercanda namun bagi yang lain itu adalah sebuah firasat bahwa guru baru itu sedang marah.

"I-ichigo,-" Mitsuhiko, temannya yang duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala tertunduk takut, menarik ujung kemeja seragam yang dikenakan Ichigo, memanggil dengan suara mencicit. "Jangan macam-macam dengan Ichimaru-sensei, a-atau kita akan,-" ia menelan ludah. "-tamat."

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi?" Ichimaru sensei bertanya dengan suara yang keras. "Kalian semua-" pandangan matanya beredar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, "Aku tidak bisa menerima seorang siswa yang tidak mematuhi peraturan. Camkan itu baik-baik!" Tatapannya kembali beralih ke mata Ichigo yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia temui hari itu. "Dan kau Kurosaki, kali ini aku memaafkanmu," lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan sedikit ramah, sambil kemudian membalikkan badan dan kembali berjalan menuju depan kelas. Suara desah kelegaan segera terdengar di kelas itu sedetik setelah Ichimaru memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan hukuman. Ia memang termasuk seorang guru yang tidak akan bersikap lunak kepada siapa pun murid yang menentangnya, walaupun ia termasuk guru baru.

Ichigo memandang punggung sang guru dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat dan keringat menetes di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketakutan itu tiba-tiba melandanya dan merasuk kembali ke dalam jiwanya.

Dan sepanjang pelajaran dari guru baru yang menurut teman-temannya (karena ia tidak mendengarkan sesi perkenalan) pindah dari kota Kyoto itu, tak sedikitpun rumus-rumus aljabar yang diajarkan Ichimaru sensei dapat ia terima di otaknya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu penuh dengan hal-hal gila dan ingatan tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang berseliweran setiap malam.

Pria itu, Ichimaru Gin, Ichigo tahu betul bahwa ia adalah orang yang berkali-kali menusukkan pedang ke punggungnya dalam setiap mimpi buruknya. Suaranya, seringai rubahnya, dan mata sipitnya, namun demikian, yang ia tahu saat ini, pria itu benar-benar sudah datang ke kehidupannya yang semula cukup membosankan.

'_Mimpi itu… mimpi buruk itu akankah menjadi sebuah kenyataan?'_

**oo0O0oo**

Kring… kring… kring… !!!

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran dan pertanda saat istirahat telah berbunyi. Teman-temannya telah berhamburan ke luar kelas untuk melepaskan kepenatan dan ketegangan saat mereka menjalani sesi kelas aljabar. Orihime Inoue, sementara waktu memilih untuk menjauh dari Ichigo karena ia paham bahwa saat ini tidak seorang pun termasuk dirinya yang bisa membujuk Ichigo untuk menceritakan permasalahannya. Sungguh seorang pria yang selalu memendam beban batinnya seorang diri dan selalu merasa bersalah pada sesuatu kesalahan yang sesungguhnya bukan perbuatannya. Seorang pria yang terlalu peduli pada keselamatan orang lain dan kebahagiaan orang lain, namun tidak peduli kepada keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi… itulah yang membuat Inoue sedih. Ia hanya berharap, bahwa Ichigo bisa sedikit merubah sikapnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tidaklah harus menanggung semua beban masalahnya sendiri. Teman-temannya, dirinya, mungkin akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Ichigo, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Ichimaru sensei yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan kertas tugas dadakan yang tadi ia berikan sebagai sebuah hadiah perkenalan. Pria berambut putih kelabu itu membalas tatapan yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dari sang murid.

"Ada masalah, Kurosaki?" ia bertanya, sambil berdiri dari balik mejanya.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, matanya memancarkan sorot kebencian. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Maksudmu?" Ichimaru tersenyum.

BRAK~!!!

Ia berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. "Jangan berbelit-belit! Apa tujuanmu datang ke dalam mimpiku selama seminggu ini dan sekarang,-" pandamgannya yang semula tertunduk pada meja kini menatap lurus dan tajam pada Ichimaru. "Mengapa dan atas alasan apa kau menampakkan wajah dan wujudmu di hadapanku?!" teriaknya penuh emosi. Tangannya terkepal erat di atas meja, menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlaku tidak sopan pada pria itu. Ia masih cukup sadar bahwa ini adalah lingkungan sekolah dan kedudukannya adalah sebagai guru yang harus dihormati. Mungkin keadaan akan berkata lain bila mereka berada di tempat lain.

Mata sipit Ichimaru terbuka, menampakkan bola matanya yang berwarna merah dan senyumnya tiba-tiba telah menghilang. "Aku datang karena waktumu sudah semakin dekat," katanya seraya berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Ia berhenti sejenak, "-dan kusarankan kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Apa? Apa yang kau-?" ia terbata seolah-olah suaranya tidak mau untuk dikeluarkan. Ia pun berlari keluar kelas begitu tersadar bahwa Ichimaru sudah menghilang. "Hei kau, jangan pergi sebelum kau menjelaskan kata-katamu!" teriaknya pada Ichimaru yang telah berjalan di koridor kelas.

Ichimaru mengangkat tangan kanannya cukup tinggi dan melambaikannya pada Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. "_Bye-bye_!" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit ceria.

**.**

**~ bersambung ~**

**.**

**Catatan kaki saia…**

*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Mungkin inilah puncak dari WB saya yang menggila, mati ide, dan kemampuan menulis fic yang menurun sangat drastis… dan karena otak saya sudah terlalu terkontaminasi oleh bakteri selama 3 bulan terakhir ini.

Hueeee my friend, atashi no nakama, sobat gue… Nonoi-san, dan Nururu-chan, yang entah baca ini apa enggak… nyoook semangat~!!! Rabu besok Insya Allah, gue akan bantu Nonoi-san bercocok tanam lagi deh, membiakkan anak cucu, semoga berhasil dan bukan anak cucu tiri yang tumbuh *plak*. Kita gak boleh merana terus seperti ini. Gak boleh lagi paranoid sama yang namanya _"Mami or Papi Tiri"_ July is our target dan kita harus sudah memakai kostum itu~!! Kembali mengisi otak serta memperagakan keahlian tangan kita yang sudah 1 tahun menjadi begitu tak berguna ini! *natap tangan yang udah kaku dan penuh jamur* Huks… huks… huks… *semangat berkobar* mata berapi-api ala Guy sensei*

Stop untuk sesi curhat-nya~!!! .

Anyway… bersediakah anda untuk mereview fic pendek saya ini? Segala saran, kritik, flame, akan saya terima dengan lapang dada. Arigato gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebuah kisah… selalu memiliki akhir. Entah itu baik ataupun buruk, tidak ada seorang pun yang tau._

_namun dalam filosofi kehidupan yang terus bergulir ini…_

_Sebuah akhir adalah awal dari kisah selanjutnya._

_._

_._

_dan sang waktu adalah jawabannya._


End file.
